


Sir Knight

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Kissing, Magic, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's met his match, flirting with Lady Morgana. He should know not to challenge her
Relationships: Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	Sir Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, I loved the ship!!!

Gwaine was in love. There was no changing it, he had never met a Lady quite like the one that was currently smirking at him, knowing she had beaten him at his own game. Flirting with the Lady Morgana had always been a jest, full of poetic declarations of love and cheeky remarks that would have had him executed, if Arthur thought him serious.

She had a fierce tongue, a quick wit, and was easily his match in terms of flirtation, as he quickly learnt.

‘You look so sweet, my Lady, like a strawberry on a summer day.’

‘It is a shame, then, Sir Gwaine, that fruit is the closest you might get to such a delicacy.’ And she winked! Picked up her skirts and sauntered past him, head held high and not bothering to look back.

Love, that was what this was, and he tried everything. Each flirtation met her equal response, always outsmarted, and was he wrong to say that such a thing aroused him?

‘You look stunning today, milady.’ He bowed low, took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles, watched her eyes rake over him in amusement.

‘If only there were a man to match such a thing, Sir Gwaine. Good day to you.’

The minx was toying with him, and he adored it, chasing after the constant flirtation that settled so easily. Occasionally, she would compliment him, or offer out her favour in a tournament. Arthur’s gaze always narrowed, it wasn’t quite enough to earn his head on a spike, but it was bordering dangerous territory.

‘Sir Gwaine! A pleasure, as always.’ Morgana looked no less stunning today, as any other, dressed in a royal blue gown that suited her perfectly. He halted, bowed his head to her, taking her hand when she offered it out.

‘My Lady, you look ravishing, if I may offer such a compliment.’ Usually, it would earn him a taunt, a remark that would leave his pride wounded and his heart stuttering, but today it was slightly different.

‘You may, and I would return it. I do prefer a man in armour.’ She winked, eyed him up and down like a piece of meat, and he fought the urge to cower. Incredible, how many emotions she could stir in him.

‘I thought I should inform you, Sir Knight, that I intend to go to the tavern this evening. A drink in the summer’s evening, always a pleasant thing.’ And with that, she was gone, and it took Gwaine more than a moment to realise that she had just hinted at the fact that he could join her for a drink.

**

Morgana knew her brother would kill her, should he ever find out that she was on her third mug of ale, and Gwaine was the man by her side. The games, the drinking, the noise, it drew her to this place like a moth was attracted to a flame. Her competitive side drove her to challenge Gwaine to a drinking contest, and she’d never seen a crowd form so quickly.

‘If I should finish the drink first, then I get to hold this against you, have all your comrades know you were bested.’ Morgana stated, laughter from the crowd echoing in her ears, and Gwaine bowed his head in acceptance.

‘And should I win, I ask for only one thing.’ Her heart was racing, daring him to push the limits of what was acceptable, and she should never have doubted him. Gwaine was a man that chased adrenaline, fought with words, and had a tongue that could make any woman swoon. She had been playing this game for months, and now she had him where she wanted him.

‘Whatever would that be, Sir Knight?’ She coaxed, urged, teased him into giving the answer she wanted. Did he realise, she wondered, that she controlled this entire situation?

‘A kiss.’ A round of laughter, cheers, bawdy suggestions at where that kiss could be placed. Morgana tilted her head in acceptance, rose her mug to meet his, before the contest began.

Neither broke eye-contact, she hungrily gulped down the liquid until they slammed their mugs down at the same time, synchronised in a way that had the crowd falling silent, before uproar began. Demands for a repeat, for both of them to lose, it was complete chaos.

She thrived in it, licked her lips of the ale and then turned for another drink. She watched Gwaine’s eyes widen, before he grinned, and called for another round.

Gold coins passed across, she was paying for the both of them tonight, and was determined to win.

**

He’d had far too much to drink, stumbled out of the Tavern with the Lady Morgana teasing him about his weak stomach. How had she drunk that much?! She looked perfectly sober, watching as he swallowed down the night’s air and stood straight, staring up at her. The challenge was still there, dark and inviting, and he knew that this had been worth the risk of execution.

‘Do you know how I drank so much, Sir Gwaine?’ She taunted, holding the last mug of ale that she had been drinking, and he groaned at the thought of another contest.

‘No, my Lady, I do not.’ Morgana chuckled, bent down to run one finger along his chin, tapping him like she was amused by his spinning head and full stomach.

‘Only the first two were ale.’ He blinked, shocked, and Morgana’s laugh echoed out through the night. He lunged forwards, snatched the mug from her hand and took a gulp.

Water. She was still laughing, until his drunken state got ahead of him, and he turned and doused her with what was left in the cup.

That halted the string of teasing words, shock on her face as she looked to him, water catching on her eyelashes and soaking the front of her dress, lips parted slightly in shock.

‘You look so much prettier, my Lady, when you’re bested.’ He was genuinely going to lose his head, and it would be worth it, to see the surprise in her expression, the fact that he had finally beaten her.

Her eyes glowed briefly, and before he could even think to state that Magic was breaking the rules, the barrel of water at the side of the Tavern burst. It was freezing, soaking through his clothing as she stood, smug as always, and he took a breath. The water, at least, was good for sobering him up.

‘Hey!’ Someone was shouting, no doubt the inn-keeper, and Gwaine quickly grabbed her hand as they ran. She squealed, laughing as the man threw insults after them, the two of them speeding through the lower village until he pulled them into an alley.

The man went running past, still shouting for them, and Gwaine breathed out in a mixture of relief and amusement.

‘That was thrilling.’ Morgana whispered, and he was inclined to agree.

‘I should have known you couldn’t win without cheating.’ He jested, not just talking about the Magic, but the water that she was still drenched in. Her eyes lit up in mischief, before the most innocent expression crossed her face, quite unlike anything he’d ever seen.

‘Then you may claim your reward, Sir Knight.’

That was all he could take of her teasing, closed the space between them and pinned her back against the alley wall, tilting her face up and holding her there, studying for any signs that she wanted to stop. When he met only the determined green, daring him to go through with his action, he pressed his lips to hers.

A reward, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tempted to add a second chapter, sexy smutty stuff? Interested or nah?


End file.
